kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyper Muteki
is a special Gashat game created by Kuroto Dan that accesses Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Final Form Muteki Gamer by working in conjunction with the Maximum Mighty X Gashat. Surpassing Maximum Mighty X as Emu Hojo's most powerful Gashat, it is by this name that Masamune Dan now addresses him. Game Description Hyper Muteki is a game where the main character has unparalleled strength, and is impervious to all kind of attacks. The Gashat grants any Gamer Driver user invincibility for 10 seconds. Only Ex-Aid is able to utilize its full potential as Hyper Muteki was designed specifically for Emu to use. History In light of the re-emergence of the unstoppable Kamen Rider Cronus, New Kuroto Dan began work on a Gashat that could counter his power. The end result was, as Dan proclaimed, an invincible Gashat which he christened Hyper Muteki. When Emu first used the Gashat, it refused to activate, so Kuroto took it and used its second function, which is Muteki Mode. He uses its invincibility to negate Cronus' time stopping. However, the 10 second timer ran out, rendering him powerless, allowing Cronus to stop time again and took the Gashat away to give it to Kiriya. Furious to have the gashat taken, Kuroto put the blame on Emu for failing to use that when Taiga put the blame on Kuroto. Kuroto also revealed that to use the full potential of Hyper Muteki, only Emu with his Bugster Virus is able to use it which reveals the true reason behind Emu's failure. Emu was unable to use it because he completely separated Parado from himself when he was tricked into using Maximum Mighty X's reprogramming on him before. Causing Emu to be just himself, no longer Genius Player M which Nico suddenly realized because since Parado was able to use Level 99, Emu never said "Ore" nor has his personality change anymore when transformed. Emu forced Parado to infect him by using the Gashacon Bugvisor II on himself when he baited Parado that he had a plan to stop Masamune, which allowed M to be reborn, enabling him to utilize the Gashat's full power. Once Kiriya gives the Gashat back to him, Emu accesses Muteki Gamer for the first time and defeats Cronus with ease. Muteki Gamer *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer (Ex-Aid Episode 36, 37, True Ending) KREA-Exaidmuteki.png|Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer Muteki Mode *Kamen Rider Genm (Ex-Aid Episode 36, 40) *Kamen Rider Brave (Ex-Aid Episode 40) *Kamen Rider Snipe (Ex-Aid Episode 40) *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo (Ex-Aid Episode 40) Genm Muteki Mode.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Muteki Mode Hyper Muteki Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. The Gashat is put on top of the Gamer Driver and attached to the white side of the Maximum Mighty X Gashat. The button on the top is pressed and Ex-Aid can transform into Muteki Gamer. When this Gashat is used in the second Gamer Driver slot instead of being used in conjunction with Maximum Mighty X, it allows the user to assume . This mode grants 10 seconds of invincibility to any Rider, and covers the user in a gold, sparkly aura. This Gashat can bypass the time freeze caused by Cronus' Pause ability. Finishers * : Has various variations. **Rider Kick: Ex-Aid performs a series of powerful punches and kicks at the enemy covered with rainbow energy, which will then take effect after a few seconds. **Rider Slash: Ex-Aid performs a series of powerful slash attacks covered with rainbow energy with the Gashacon Key Slasher in Blade Mode, which will then take effect after a few seconds. Critical Sparking.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Kick) (Prelude) HCS Kick ver2 Prelude.png HCS Continuation kick.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Kick) (Continuation kick) HCS Afterwards damage.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Kick) (Damage effect) HCS Slash screen.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Slash) (Prelude) HCS Slashing.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Slash) HCS Afterwards 2.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Slash) (Damage effect) Notes *Hyper Muteki's star motif and 10 second invincibility function appear to be referencing invincibility power-ups in video games like Super Mario Bros. *Hyper Muteki is the only Gashat in the Mighty game series that doesn't contain the word "Mighty" or end with an X in its name, through that, Ex-Aid's upgraded level number was unknown. **Muteki Gamer's level could be Level 99, since Hyper Muteki is a invincibility power-up for Maximum Gamer. **In the TV commercial of the Gashat, Muteki Gamer is said to be surpassed the levelshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5iAJYnJYQQ. *The gold Mighty combined with the limited time invincibility is most likely specifically a reference to Super Sonic, a transformation of Sonic. **The name might also be a reference to Hyper Sonic and Hyper Knuckles. **Incidentally, the usage of the Hyper Muteki Gashat in conjunction with the Maximum Mighty X Gashat may also be a possible reference to the "lock-on technology" utilized by the game cartridge of Sonic & Knuckles, where using it together with the cartridge for Sonic the Hedgehog 3 unlocks the full game of Sonic 3 & Knuckles. **Ex-Aid also gains super speed when the button on the Hyper Muteki Gashat is pressed in the Muteki Gamer form. This is another reference to Super Sonic. **Ex-Aid has also gained acrobatic abilities. This one could be a reference to the Valkyries' acrobatics in the Valkyrie Drive franchise, especially the Drive Connection and Enhance of Extars and Liberators from its anime series, Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid. *This Gashat shares similarities to the Kiwami Lockseed: **It is used to transition from the bulkier Super Form into something sleeker and appearing more royal. (Though compared to Kiwami Arms, Muteki Gamer is still somewhat bulkier.) ***One major difference between them though is that when transitioning from Super to Final Form, they discard their Super Forms' armors differently. Kachidoki Arms is shed to pieces to reveal Kiwami Arms underneath it, while Ex-Aid jumps out of the Maximum Gamer during his transformation, leaving the mech behind as an empty husk (though it's not yet known if the Maximum Gamer serves any further function after being abandoned). **It is placed on a part of the Driver that is normally unused outside of normal forms. **Both users had their default/primary forms change colors and transformed into the final form during the process of the transformation. **It can be utilized in the toy version of the Driver without the Super Form-accessing device. ***In-show usage results in 10 seconds of invincibility, unlike how the Kiwami Lockseed never gets used outside of usage with the Kachidoki Lockseed. **The Super Form-accessing device in the toy version provides additional sounds and effects to accompany what's produced by the Final Form-accessing device. *This Gashat is likely a reference to s, a device attached to a gaming system to access cheats by manipulating the game code. The shape of the Gashat not matching the others, while "rewriting" the capacities of Maximum Gamer's user to something more powerful than normally possible, reinforces the comparison. *Certain transformation announcement's sentence "Ryuusei no Gotoku" is named after a Japanese version title of Sega's video game Yakuza known as Ryu ga Gotoku. *The 10 seconds of Invincibility lasted until the Hyper Mode's tune ends. This could be reference of Faiz Axel Watch and/or the Trial Gaia Memory (when using its Maximum Drive) where all the aforementioned trinkets had a 10 second time limit. *Similar to Jet Combat, the Hyper Muteki share a similar jingle and is also reference to Hironobu Kageyama's another song, Garo Savior in the Dark as it has words like "Kagayake (Shine)" and "Ougon (Golden)", which also suggested Hyper Muteki is like Garo. **Coincidentally, Kageyama is also known for the voice of the in every Garo installment, even in anime series. *This is the first Ultimate Form accessing arsenal which can be used by any rider (despite not able to use its true purpose) since Kamen Rider Blade's Rouze Absorber. **The Hyper Zecter and K-Touch, can be excluded because they did not get in-show usage by their respective series' secondary Rider, while the Xtreme Memory only had a hypothetical usage with its secondary Rider. *This also bears some similarities with the Mugen Ghost Eyecon. **Both share the theme of the prefix "in-", where as Mugen translates to "infinite" and Muteki translates to "invincible". **Both toys have the main character's voice in it as a bonus gimmick. *Since Muteki Gamer has rather long hair, this could be a reference of some anime series like Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon Ball Z, and Hunter x Hunter, where the main characters get long hair when they receive their 'ultimate' power up. One of the most iconic references tied to Muteki Gamer would be Super Saiyan 3, in which the user's standard hair is lengthened while also turning into a golden-like color. *The delayed reaction of the Critical Sparking's damage could be seen as a nod to Fist of the North Star, where the main character's attacks had a delayed effect on the enemy. Appearances **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' }} Category:Ex-Aid Games